


Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: AU, Creatures, Cuddling, M/M, Schmoop, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec/Joshua slash. Alec is adjusting. Joshua offers some body heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters. Cameron owns Dark Angel.

 

 

Alec didn’t know he had nodded off in Max’s basement. And he didn’t care, just as long as he stayed out of her way things had a tendency to flow with mock serenity. But Max could be difficult, she was always in his face, “what are you doing...what are you up to...where were you today?”

**Who gave a damn?**   Alec’s eyes blinked open.  _Was someone trying to wake him?_

Alec blinked, yes, he was definitely in Max’s basement, not somewhere else, not in some military type dormitory, not locked up, at any time he was free to leave. Free, the word felt peculiar in his mouth, like bittersweet chocolate. Neither sweet, nor bitter. He didn’t think about that too often. Freedom wasn’t easy. Alec took a labored breath. He was shaking, or maybe someone was shaking him. He felt his body move against it.  _Was he dreaming?_

That’s when Alec realized that someone else was with him on the reject of a couch that was too worn for any human to use. Any other person would have it condemned and burned, discarded as used and beyond use, beyond repair. Just  like... _shut up_...Alec didn’t want to go there.  _What the hell was he dreaming of?_

“Hey,” there was a pause. “Alec.”

Joshua spoke that way. Joshua made Alec’s name sound special, it always made Alec strain against the emotion of a name meaning anything. His name. It made him blush and he hated it. A name, really? But he likes it and the way Joshua said it, like music entranced the air around it. 

Alec noticed that Joshua had placed a massive paw against his cheek. Joshua’s other hairy paw was resting on Alec's hip.

“Cold while dreaming. Shaking in sleep.”

“I’m not cold,” Alec said.

It was just the two of them, in the dark. The warm body inched closer to Alec, suppressing any space between them. “Okay?” Joshua asked.

“It’s okay,” Alec heard himself whisper. “Yeah, it’s okay. As long as you don’t mind. I’ll only need one or two more hours just…” Alec’s circumlocution was finally surfacing. 

“Be here when you wake,” Joshua said softly. “Sleep.”

Alec consulted the darkness around them, nothing but blank serenity answered. Alec nodded slowly and relaxed. Freedom wasn’t getting any easier.

 

 

 

 

End


End file.
